


Eternal

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e08 A Day in the Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Eternal

Jack watched Owen work from above the autopsy bay wondering if the doctor really was beginning to adjust, he knew from personal experience that he wouldn't wish immortality on his worst enemy so he certainly would never have cursed Owen in this way even if he was at times a self-described twat; Jack smiled sadly when Ianto embraced him from behind, hugging him tightly as he rested his chin on Jack's shoulder, whispering in those beautiful Welsh vowels that he knew that Jack never meant for this to happen; Jack hoped that Owen believed that.


End file.
